


Just Half a Drink More

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is enjoying the day after Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Half a Drink More

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Castle or its characters. This is set during season three.

**Just a Half a Drink More**

Kate Beckett really was too comfortable to move. She was not entirely sure how she had ended up in Castle apartment the day after Christmas. It had something to do with having broken up with her boyfriend just before Christmas and having both Castle and little Castle use the puppy dog eyes on her. Kate was experienced at resisting Castle, but Alexis was another story. So Kate had come over this morning, and it really hadn't been a bad day overall.

Alexis had dragged them all out to see the latest Disney movie which hadn't been half bad, though Flynn Rider had really reminded Kate of a younger Castle. Afterwards, they had come back to the Casa Castle and made lunch. Castle had whipped up grilled cheese sandwiches and chicken noodle soup with ABC noodles. Then they had lounged in front of the TV and watched a marathon of M*A*S*H.

Martha had joined them for dinner which was followed by drinking and sitting by the fireplace. And opening presents. Kate had brought her gifts for the Castle family, and she wasn't surprised that Rick had something for her. Though the fact that Alexis had something for her was a bit of a surprise. Alexis had torn into her gift bag with all the enthusiasm that Kate would expected from a Castle. Her father was the same, and Kate wasn't surprised that Castle got his open first. But she was distracted from his reaction by Alexis flinging her arms around her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Kate smiled. "You're welcome."

Alexis beamed at her before turning her attention back to the shower squid and the assortment of bath products Kate had gotten her. Kate was glad Alexis liked it, but she was a little concerned with the girl's sugar intake. Then again, given the amount of Christmas candy laying around here, having the Castles on sugar highs shouldn't be unexpected. Kate turned her attention back to Castle.

Quite honestly, his gift had been rather tongue in cheek, but knowing the man, she thought that he would appreciate it. With the help of Lanie, Ryan, and Esposito, Kate had put together a little case book of some of Castle more interesting exploits with their team, complete with pictures and sarcastic notes from everyone involved. She had enjoyed the trip down memory lane that working on the gift had taken her on, and Kate hoped Castle would like it. Judging by the look on his face, she would say that he did.

"This is great, Beckett. I couldn't ask for a better gift."

"You're welcome, Castle."

"But you haven't opened your presents yet."

Kate rolled her eyes at him but reached for the slightly lumpy package Alexis had handed her earlier and began to unwrap it. Castle made a noise of impatience at her careful and precise process of undoing the tape and paper, but Kate finally finished pulling the paper to reveal an emerald green scarf of soft wool complete with fringe at the ends.

"This is beautiful, Alexis. Thank you."

The teenager beamed. "Really? I made it, but Dad suggested the color."

Castle just shrugged. "Apparently, she discovered knitting this fall. She made me mittens, and a scarf, and a hat and-"

Alexis threw a pillow at him. Kate just laughed.

"It's a lovely gift. Thank you."

"Open mine now," Castle insisted.

Kate took her time opening the wrapped package just to spite him. Underneath the wrapping paper she found a thin flat box, the type that pieces of fine jewelry came in. Pulling the lid off the box revealed a silver charm bracelet. It was the charms that really caught her eye though. There was a pair of handcuffs, a police badge, a gun, a bullet proof vest, a notepad, a police car. There was also a coffee mug, a fountain pen, and a heart on it as well. Castle was looking uncharacteristically nervous.

"Do you like it?"

Quite frankly, Kate was rather speechless. The bracelet was both lovely and amusing. It wasn't exactly the type of jewelry she would pick out for herself, but she would definitely wear it. It was an all together thoughtful and lovely gift. Kate smiled at her partner and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"It's wonderful, Castle. Thank you."

He grinned at her. "You're welcome, Kate."

Alexis put in the next DVD of M*A*S*H, and the evening's entertainment resumed. Kate leaned back on the couch with a smile and didn't move even when she ended up leaning against Castle's shoulder. Kate knew that she should head home sometime soon, but it was snowing pretty heavily outside, and she was perfectly happy to stay nice and warm inside for now, especially since she hadn't finished her glass of wine yet. This might not have been her best Christmas ever, but Kate would have to say it was her best day after Christmas in a long time.


End file.
